ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2
Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2 is the 32nd episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot Narrator/Brandon's Voice: Perviously on Brandon 10: Alien Force... The Conqueror: Brandon 10 will know that I am... (figure turns around to reveal a green, big, threatening, alien in armor) THE CONQUEROR OF TEN WORLDS! Brandon: Hey, I still saved the day. Sarah: Ugh. Brandon, one day, you'll be more aware when your powers arn't as reliable when you need it. The Conqueror: People of Earth, under the Galactic Code of the Galaxy, I challenge the greatest hero of this planet so that the victor can be the ruler of this world. Brandon: (activates Omnitrix and hologram of Bill appears) Uncle Bill? Bill, over Omnitrix: It is. He wants to challenge you to the Galactic Code of the Galaxy. Coco: You're kidding me? Brandon can't take that type of challenge. Bill, over Omnitrix: The Galactic Code of the Galaxy was a system set by The Mechanics to maintain balance in the galaxy... Brandon: What exactly are we doing again? Coco: I'm going to disable the security systems on your Omnitrix in order to access Master Control. Sarah: Seriously Brandon. Cut it out! Brandon: I'm trying. It won't come off. An electrical charge runs through the machine and a warning alarms through the monitor. Coco: It's overloading! This whole place is going to blow! Sarah: Brandon, get away from there! Brandon: I can't! Coco runs over to Brandon's side and grabs the Omnitrix and tries to pull it out but it won't budge. Coco: Hang on. I'm going to try and absorb the power. Sarah: No wait! The Omnitrix glows with energy and a bright light overcomes Brandon, Coco and the Warehouse Garage. Then an explosion sets off within the facility. Theme Song After the explosion, the warehouse garage is now in ruins but the structure, itself, is in tact. Sarah, protected in her energy sphere, floats out of the debree and lands on the ground. The sphere deactivates once she lands. Sarah: Coco? Brandon? A noise is heard and Sarah turns to face it. She sees a pile of debree slightly being moved. Sarah, going to pile: Don't worry guys. I'll get you- The pile, seemingly, explodes and a figure stands from the pile. Sarah: -out. Crusher is revealed to be standing there. Sarah: Brandon, you made it. Where's Coco? Another pile of rubble is moving from across the room. Sarah: Coco? The rubble is picked up by Spidermonkey and is thrown across the room. Sarah: Wait... Brandon? Again? Crusher and Spidermonkey exit the garage. Sarah: What? Another pile of debree is moving and is moved to the side and Brandon climbs out. Brandon: What happened? Sarah: Didn't you just leave? Brandon: What? No. I'm right here. Goop slithers from beneath a pile and reforms back into regular form then runs away. Brandon: I'm also over there. For some reason. Where's Coco? Sarah: I don't know. I can't find him. Groaning is heard from the corner of the garage. Sarah: Coco? Brandon: Or another one of my aliens. Sarah lifts the debree from the groaning figure and puts it to the side using her energy. Brandon: Whoa. Coco, unseen: What? Sarah: Coco... Coco, unseen: What is it? Brandon: It's your... Sarah: You changed. Coco: How so? Sarah pulls out a pocket mirror from her pocket and hands it to Coco. He opens it and look in the mirror which reveals his face to be in different materials. Coco: Ah! He drops the mirror and it breaks. Sarah: Coco. I'm sorry. Coco: I'm... I'm.. I'm a monster. Sarah, conforting him: You're not a monster. There was just a backfire with your powers or something like that. Brandon: It must have happened when you absorbed the machine while it was overloading. Coco focuses on his powers but nothing happens. Coco, panicing: I can't change back! Sarah: Calm down, Coco. We'll fix this, together. Batwing escapes from the garage. Brandon: Um guys. I don't mean to sound like a jerk, but I think we have bigger problems. Sarah and Coco see Batwing flying off. Brandon: How is this even happening? Sarah: When you tried hacking your Omnitrix, the overload must have released the DNA samples in the Omnitrix and scattered Coco's DNA in the progress. Brandon: You got all that from my aliens escaping and Coco's facelift? Sarah: I pay attention in school, okay? Coco: Look. Can you just get those guys all ready? I feel like a want to pound something. Later, the team are on the road driving off. Sarah is on her laptop. Brandon, in the back seat: Whatcha doing? Sarah: I'm searching The Mechanics Database. Brandon: The Who? Coco: The Space Police dude. Brandon: Oh yeah. Space Police still sounds like a better name. Sarah: Anyways, I'm tracking the Omnitrix's symbol. Brandon: What for? It's right here in the car with me. Sarah: Yeah I can see that. But when the aliens from the Omnitrix escaped they seemed to have Omnitrix symbols on them so that must mean that they are still connected. Coco: So that way we can find out where they are and kick their alien butts. Brandon: Right. They then arrive at a parking lot close to a mall. They encounter Sentient Crusher wrecking cars there. Sarah, exiting the car and closing the door: He's trashing the whole place. Coco: Looks like somebody needs to time out! Coco charges up to Crusher. He strikes Crusher in the back a few times but it didn't seem so effective. Crusher turns around and roars at Coco. Coco: Uh oh. Crusher grabs Coco and throws him. Coco: AHHHHHH! Sarah: I'll catch you! Sarah catches Coco with her energy. Coco: Why am I getting thrown a lot today? Brandon: What? Twice is too much for you? Coco: I can take him. Coco jumps ontop of Crusher and grabs a hold of his neck-area. Crusher tries to reach him and when he finally does. He slams him into a car. Coco smacks him against the face with his hand which becomes a mace. Coco, seeing mace-hand: Now we're talking! Coco beats Crusher with his mace-hand until Crusher grabs a car and strikes Coco with it. Sarah: Coco! Sarah shoots her energy at Crusher but Crusher seems to be slightly fighting against it. Brandon: Time for Crusher to face Humungousaur! Brandon activates the Omnitrix and slaps down on the Humungousaur Hologram. Brandon undergoes an alien transformation and transforms into Snow Bear. Snow Bear: SNOW BEAR! (sighs) Fine, Omnitrix. I guess Snow Bear can defeat a big yellow rock monster any day. Snow Bear runs into the action and uses his ice breath on Crusher. Crusher holds his hands out to block the ice and punches the ground in front of Snow Bear. Snow Bear: Hey! Watch the fur. Snow Bear runs up his arm and starts to use his ice breath on Crusher's head. Crusher shakes Snow Bear off. Snow Bear: Oof! Snow Bear then gets up to see Crusher about to smash him into the pavement but suddenly Crusher is struck down. It is then revealed that Coco was the one responsible for whacking Crusher out with a street lamp. Coco: How's that for you, Fur Ball? Snow Bear: Nice going. The Omnitrix then sets to a certain mode and absorbs Crusher back into the Omnitrix. Sarah: One down. Snow Bear: Four to go. Later, the team are driving back on the road in search for the next runaway alien. Sarah, on her laptop: Ok. Goop should be close by. Brandon: So, Coco. Coco: What is it? I'm driving. Brandon: I just want to know how it feels. Coco: How what feels? Brandon: Being... um... in that form. Coco: It feels ok. Now can we stop talking about it. Brandon: Ok. Ok. Sarah, seeing something on her laptop: That's not right... Brandon: What? Sarah: There's an incoming Omnitrix signal. Coco, looking: I don't see anything. Brandon: Maybe its just an error. Sarah: Or the reception. Seriously, you can't get anything out here. (opens window) Coco: What are you doing? Sarah: Just seeing if there's more bars out- (gets taken out of car via window) siiiiiiiiiide! Brandon: Sarah! Coco hits the brakes and the car sreeches to a hault. Coco and Brandon look out the window to see Sarah being taken by Sentient Batwing. Coco: He's going to eat her. Brandon: Not if I have anything to say about it. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and undergoes a transformation sequence and transforms into Jetray. Jetray: JETRAY! Coco: Hey! Not in the car, dude! Jetray: Sorry. Jetray opens the car door, gets out and flies after Batwing. Coco: Arn't you gonna close the door? After the short moment later, Jetray returns. Jetray: Whoops. Sorry about that. Jetray closes the door and flies after them. Coco drives after them along side the road. Sarah, struggling: Get off of me! Batwing: (sretches) Jetray gains up on them and its on Batwing's tail. Jetray: Hey Loud Mouth! Didn't anyone ever tell you that kidnapping is wrong? Batwing sonic screams at Jetray. Jetray covers his ears as well as Sarah. Jetray: Gah! I never realized how erritating that sounds! Sarah: What?! Jetray: I said: I never realized- Sarah: WHAT?! Jetray: I SAID- Oh nevermind... Jetray shoots Batwing with his laser eyes and he lets go of his grip on Sarah. Sarah, falling: AHHHHHHHH! Jetray: Don't worry, Sarah. I got you! Jetray dives after Sarah but Batwing fires sonic scretches at Jetray. Jetray shoots a laser at Batwing from his eyes and tail and it stuns him. Jetray then goes back to saving Sarah. Jetray fistpumps the Omnitrix symbol and transforms into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt: CANNONBOLT! Cannonbolt catches Sarah and rolls up into a ball. Cannonbolt, in ball form, lands on the ground and stops rolling. He then uncurls and releases Sarah. Sarah: Thanks for the save. Cannonbolt: No problem cous. Sarah, waving hand over nose: But wear deorderant, next time you roll up somebody. Cannonbolt smells her armpits. Coco then arrives in the car and stops in front of the two. Coco: Hey. Where's Batwing? A stunned Batwing drops from the sky and lands on Coco's car. Cannonbolt: Opps. Coco: MY CAR! Cannonbolt absorbs Batwing using the Omnitrix. Cannonbolt: Now we just need to catch... um... Sarah: Spidermonkey and Goop. Cannonbolt: Right. Sarah: Luckly, Goop's location is too far from here. Later, the team arrives at a manhole. Coco: Are you sure he's down here? Sarah: No. But according to the readings... Brandon: Oh, he's down here. Coco: How can you tell? Brandon: Duh. He's Goop. You find Goop in the sewers all the time. Sarah: Gross... Brandon: Ladies first. Shortly later, the team is walking through the sewer tunnels. Sarah: Anything? Brandon: Nope. You? Sarah: The only thing that I'm getting is sewer water in my shoes. And this is a new outfit! Coco: This seems pretty pointless. We should turn back. Sarah: I agree. Sarah and Coco begin turning back. Brandon: Hang on guys. Maybe we should look around some more. Sarah: I'm not walking in the sewers anymore, Brandon. Brandon: But we have to find Go- (Green slime covers Brandon face and pulls him towards the ceiling of the sewers) Coco: What? Sarah, turning around: Brandon? Coco: Where did he-? A shot of slime is thrown at Coco but he dodged it in time. Coco: Gah! Sentient Goop attacks the team and it is revealed that he has slimed Brandon to the ceiling of the tunnel. Sarah: We have to get Brandon down. Coco: Can't you use your energy powers? Sarah: Goop is blocking the way. Meanwhile, Brandon is struggling in the slime until he finally manages to reach his Omnitrix hand while encased in the slime. He activates the Omnitrix and a covered flash appears. Electrix rips through the slime. Electrix: ELECTRIX! Electrix drops down and lands ontop of Goop. Goop slips over Electrix and reforms behind him and then runs away. Electrix fires Electric blasts at Goop. Electrix: Hold still, you slimey form of... slime! Sarah, to Coco: Where's Goop going? Coco: I think to nuclear acid plant out of town. These tunnels should lead to it. Sarah: Wait... These tunnels are filled with explosive gases. One charge... Brandon, don't! Electrix, after throwing an electrix charge: What? Tunnels explode. Electrix climbs out unharmed. Electrix: Opps. Sarah and Coco rise to street level using her energy. Coco: Dude, you almost got us killed. Electrix: I said Opps. How was suppose to know about the explosive gases. Sarah: It's a sewer, Brandon. Think. Electrix: When I think of sewers, all I think about is- A clinging noise is heard from behind Electrix. Sarah: What is that? Goop's sanalite flies around attempting to damage Electrix but proceeds with little luck. After getting annoying of the noise and slight pinching, Electrix grabs the sanalite and lifts it up. Goop's body flows with the sanalite until they both get absorbed back into the Omnitrix. Electrix: Done and done. Electrix detransforms back into Brandon. Brandon: Now that's just one more transformation until the battle. Sarah, checking badge: Uh oh... Brandon: What is it? Sarah: There's two more. Sarah pushes a button at the side of the badge and a hologram appears which shows Way Big's icon. Brandon glups. Later, the team is driving once more on the road to search for Spidermonkey and Way Big. Sarah is falling asleep in the front seat. Coco, noticing this: I think we should stop and rest. It is pretty late. Brandon: You know... if you're tired and all... Coco: No. Brandon: But you never let me. Coco: Three reasons, Brandon. One: You're too young to drive. Two: It's my car. Three: I don't want touching my car. Brandon: Fine. Pull over here and we'll check the scanners again to see if we're close. If not, I guess we can turn back. Coco: Ok. Coco pulls aside and something lurks around in the trees. Brandon and Coco exit the car while Sarah continues sleeping. Coco: Do you even know how to work that thing? Brandon: Look, Coco. I know I've been a little tiny bit of a jerk lately- Coco: A little tiny bit? Brandon: Ok. A big jerk. But that doesn't mean I can't still be a hero. Coco: The mysterious hologram said you were straying from the hero's path. Brandon: Since when do you trust weird alien holograms. Coco: Since they started telling the truth. A hissing noise is heard from the trees. Brandon: Did you hear that? Coco: Yeah. And I don't like it. Brandon: I'm starting to think it doesn't like us either. Coco gets webbed up. Brandon: Coco! Brandon gets webbed up. Sarah, waking up: Huh? Guys? What's going on- (sees a giant spider web in front of the car with Brandon and Coco, webbed up, in the center) Oh man. Sentiment Spidermonkey makes his way towards Brandon and Coco. Sarah: Hey! Spidermonkey turns to face Sarah and hisses. Sarah: Leave them alone! Spidermonkey shoots webs at Sarah but she sheilds herself. Coco: Brandon. Brandon: Yeah? Coco: Now, might be a great time to transform and save us. Brandon: Yeah, I know. As soon as a can reach the Omnitrix. These webs are tough! Coco: I know! Brandon, after a short moment: Got it! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and undergoes a transformation sequence. He transforms into Tick. Tick: TICK! Tick climbs out of the webbings. Coco: Seriously? Tick: I was going for Humungousaur but it's hard to see when there are alien monkey farts made of steel covering your eyesight. Tick crawls over to Coco's webbings and cuts them with his arms. Spidermonkey becomes aware and prepares to web them up again. Tick: Stay back monkey! Tick fires a small green laser at Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey is pushed back a bit. Tick: Whoa! New power! Awesome!!! Tick shoots multiple tiny green laser bits at Spidermonkey until he falls off his web and is knocked out. Tick: Oh yeah! Now that's what I call Pesk Control! Tick absorbs Spidermonkey back into the Omnitrix. Coco: Sort of reminds me of this show we used to watch as we were kids when they caught monsters in containment spheres all day. Tick: I never liked that show. Later, the team drive to where Way Big's whereabouts are. Sarah: Way Big should be around here. Brandon: I still have no idea how someone THAT big can hide in a city this small. Coco: It's best not to ask. Sarah, typing on her laptop: Brandon, you might want to check this out. Brandon: What is it? Sarah: It's the Conqueror's file on The Mechanics Database. After you blasted him into space, the Conqueror started... well... conquering planets one by one. Brandon: So he lives up to his title now. Big deal. Sarah: It is actually. Once he takes over a planet, he drains the powers out of the greatest heroes of that world and gains them. Brandon: Oh... But I can still take him on. We beat him when we were kids and now we're stronger. Sarah: And so is he. Brandon: Not without my secret weapon. Once we get him. Sarah: Let me guess... Way Big. Brandon: Yep Coco: Speaking of Way Big, he is way too far to catch up too. You're going to miss the challenge with the Conqueror by the time we get there. Brandon: Then you two can lure Way Big to the arena while I stall the Conqueror. Sarah: Brandon, it's too risky. Brandon: So is being late. The Conqueror may have conquered 10 worlds but he hasn't conquered Brandon 10. Sarah: Good luck out there. Coco: Yeah. You're going to need to. Brandon: Thanks. Now the next day, The Conqueror awaits Brandon's arrival. Conqueror: Droid. The Droid: Yes sir? Conqueror: Have you seen any sign of the opponent, yet? The Droid: No sir. Conqueror: He'll be here. He always comes in the end. Astro, offscreen: You rang? The Conqueror turns and sees Astro landing near him. Conqueror: Tennyson... Astro: Wow Conqueror. Uncle Bill said you looked different. I didn't knew you'd go through an operation. Conqueror: For once, you are right Tennyson. I did go through an operation. A painful and genetic operation. Astro: Do tell. You know how much I love to hear about my oldest enemies' backstories. Conqueror: I will destroy you for that later Tennyson. But I suppose I will tell you before you perish. A flashback takes the viewers to space, five years ago. Conqueror, offscreen, narrating: It started right after you defeated me all those years ago. I was stranded in space with only one life-support device left. I then was abucted by lesser beings and they tried experimenting on me. Flashback shows the Conqueror being experimented by aliens.. Conqueror, narrating: I escaped. (Conqueror is shown escaping from the labortory) But I was dying so the only way to continue living was to repair my DNA. (Conqueror is shown searching through the storage) I used it all and it changed me. Everything but my mind was no longer Human. (Conqueror goes through painful changes and becomes an alien) So then I began living up to my title from Conqueror of Earth to Conqueror of Worlds. Flashback fades away. Conqueror: Now I grow stronger with the power of others. 10 Heroes inside me. Astro: Wow. So you're telling me, that you became an alien just to take powers instead of getting your own? Conqueror: Joke around all you want, Tennyson. But i've seen other worlds and I know what to expect. I am stronger than the Human form you met when you were a mere child and I will take this planet! Astro: Over my dead body. Conqueror, after laughing evily: I intend on doing that. The Conqueror strikes at Astro but Astro dodges and fires a pure energic ray at the Conqueror. The Conqueror takes the first hit, dodges the next two and then deflects the fourth with his sheild. It hits Astro and he falls over. When Astro attempts to get back up, the Conqueror is standing right over him. The Conqueror grabs Astro's head and throws him across the park. Astro slaps the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and transforms into Echo Echo. Echo Echo Clones: ECHO ECHO! Three clones land on the ground and charge at the Conqueror. They use their sonic screams on him but the Conqueror pushes forwards and swings his staff at all of them. The clones falls over and then revert into one clone. Echo Echo hits the Omnitrix symbol and transforms into Big Chill. Big Chill: BIG CHILL! Big Chill turns intangible. The Conqueror: Where are you? Big Chill, still intangible: You'll never know... The Conqueror: We'll see abou that, Tennyson. The Conqueror pushes a button at the side of his head and the visor parts around his head form into a complete visor which grants him the vision to pick up heat signatures. He manages to see the readings for Big Chill. Conqueror: Got you! Big Chill: You think so? Big Chill phases through the Conqueror and the Conqueror becomes frozen. Big Chill, becoming visable: I always thought that you needed to CHILL out, Conqueror. Conqueror: I will break free! Big Chill: I don't think you will. Conqueror: I... WILL! The Conqueror activates his laser eyes and breaks through the ice. He grabs Big Chill by the neck. Big Chill: Hey! That's not COOL! (becomes intangible but the Conqueror's grip doesn't release) Wait... You can't still be holding me. I'm intangible! Conqueror: The Guantlet of Ratontia. Excellent for making contact with unwanted intangible alien scum! The Conqueror choke-slams Big Chill into the ground. When the dust clears, Big Chill is gone. Conqueror: You can't hide from me! Cannonbolt, offscreen: I'm not hiding. The Conqueror turns behind him to see Cannonbolt charge-rolling in. Cannonbolt, rolling towards the Conqueror: I'm making an enterance! The Conqueror grabs Cannonbolt until his hands stop his shell from spinning then he picks him up and throws him across the park. Cannonbolt crashes into sereveal trees. Cannonbolt, un-curling: That didn't go as I expected. The Conqueror makes his way over to Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt transforms into Jetray and takes off. The Conqueror runs faster until he can't catch up with him. The Conqueror then fires laser beam eyes at Jetray which follow him and gain speed until they strike him down. Jetray attempts to get up but the Conqueror steps on his chest and holds him down. Conqueror: There's no where left to run, Tennyson. (presses harder on Jetray's chest) I'm going to enjoy crushing your lungs with my foot and then I'll rip your wings off your backs. The Conqueror pushes harder and his foot goes through the chest however it grows back and reforms around his foot. Conqueror: What the-? The Conqueror sees that Brandon switched into Loch Ness before the Conqueror stepped into him. Loch Ness: Peek a Boo! (sprays water in his face) Conqueror: Gah! Loch Ness, getting up and realizing that the Conqueror's foot is in his chest: Hey! Can you get your foot out of my chest? Conqueror: With pleasure! The Conqueror grabs his staff from his back pouch and activates it. It glows burning red and he uses it to slash Loch Ness in half then he stabs and slashes him repeatively. Loch Ness then reforms and transforms into Rocks. Rocks: ROCKS! Conqueror: Oh yes. I remember this one. I can't wait to turn you into dust! Rocks: Dude, do you always have to make everything sound depressing? They do a close-ranged combat battle for a moment until the Conqueror begins to overcome Rocks. He then throws rocks at a couple of benches. Conqueror: You're going to have to use more than Childhood tricks to defeat me. Rocks: Then how about I make an upgrade? Rocks slaps down his Omnitrix symbol and transforms into Crusher. Crusher: CRUSHER! Crusher throws the benches at the Conqueror but the Conqueror easily destroys them with his staff. Crusher punches the Conqueror in the face then jabs him and then punches him in the stomach and lifts him and throws him into a tree. The Conqueror tackles Crusher and swings him around then releases and he crashes into a fountain. Crusher: Oof... Conqueror: This battle is becoming less and less amusing to me, Tennyson. Crusher: Same here. Why don't you stop by my place and watch the Alien Hero Marathon? The Conqueror throws his holographic sheild at Crusher. Crusher: Or I can go big and bold! Crusher slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Humungousaur. Humungousaur: HUMUNGOUSAUR! Humungousaur slaps the Conqueror into a few trees using his tail until the Conqueror grabs it and slams it in to the ground. Humungousaur gets up and fights the Conqueror. The Conqueror jumps using a boost from his flying abilities and elbows Humungousaur in face then headlocks him. Conqueror: Surrender now, Tennyson, and your death will come less painfully. Humungousaur, suffocating a little: Get... off.... of...... ME! Humungousaur grabs the the Conqueror and throws him off. The Conqueror slams Humungousaur in the head with a tree and Humungousuar falls over and detransforms. The Conqueror steps on him. Conqueror: Yeild! Brandon: I... can't... Conqueror: Tennyson. You have always been a fierce enemy but now you will now... you will die. A roaring is heard. Conqueror: What is that? The Conqueror looks up and sees Sentient Way Big with Sarah and Coco. Conqueror: You can not interfer in this battle! Coco: Who said anything about interfering, Green Bean? Way Big attempts to step on the Conqueror but he dodges. Way Big tries to punch him but the Conqueror just falls over. Way Big tries to step on him again but is absorbed back into the Omntrix. Brandon: Now let's see if we can blast you back into space once again! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Chromastone. Chromastone: Chromastone! Conqueror: You've made a huge mistake, Tennyson! Sarah: Brandon, What are you doing? Coco: Yeah. That's not apart of the plan. Chromastone: Relax guys. I'll just drain his power before kicking his butt into the atmosphere. The Conqueror takes his staff, activates it and stabs it through Chromastone. Conquereor: Think again. Chromastone falls on his knees and the Conqueror twists the staff which causes Chromastone to break into pieces. Sarah: Brandon! Coco conforts her. Conqueror: Now. I shall take my place a ruler of the Earth and Commander of the Omnitrix! The Conqueror reaches for the Omnitrix and grabs it from the pile of what's left of Chromastone. Conqueror: It's mines. It's finally- Omnitrix: Dimensional Reboot enabled. DNA Samples Restored. Synching Omnitrixes. Restoring DNA. Conqueror: What is this? Omnitrix flies out of the Conqueror's hands and reforms aruond pile of what's left of Chromastone to reconstruct him as... Re-constructed Chromastone: DIAMONDHEAD! Sarah: Brandon! Conqueror: What trickery is this? Diamondhead: You're in trouble, Conqueror. I've got plenty of energy now AND I used to practice a lot with this guy. Diamondhead fires crystals at the Conqueror who dodges them. The Conqueror shoots his laser eyes at Diamondhead but Diamondhead deflects them uses his diamond arms. The laser hit him in the face and blind him for a short moment. When the Conqueror regains his sight, he sees Diamondhead charging right at him. They have a close-ranged combat fight until Diamondhead gets the upperhand and throws the Conqueror into a momunment. The Conqueror returns but Diamondhead uses his powers to lift a giant Diamond arm from the ground to grabs the Conqueror and squeeze him. Diamondhead: Yeild! Conqueror: Never! Diamondhead makes the grip even harder. Diamondhead: Yeild, Conqueror. Conqueror, after a moment of silence: I surrender... Diamondhead lets go of the grip and the Conqueror falls the ground. He gets up and Diamondhead transforms back into Brandon. Conqueror: You havn't beaten me yet, Tennyson. Bill, coming on screen: Actually he did, Conqueror. According to the Galactic Code of the Galaxy, set by The Mechanics themselves, the victor of the battle rules the world and the loser's fate is decided by the winner. Conqueror: Well then Tennyson, finish me off then. Brandon, after a long moment of silence: Get off this planet and don't come back. Conqueror: What? Brandon: You heard me. I don't want to see you on this planet and threatening this planet in any type of way, Conqueror. Conqueror: You are a fool, Tennyson, you spared me even though I have destroied countless lives. Brandon: It's called not being a jerk. It's called being a Hero. For real, this time. Conqueror: I will obey the Galactic Code of the Galaxy but we will meet again, Brandon 10. Brandon: We'll be looking forward to it. The Conqueror, the forcefeild device and his droids are beamed back to their spaceships which takes off. Bill: I'm proud of you, Brandon. Brandon: Thanks, Uncle Bill. I couldn't have done it without my friends though. Without them, I could have died out there. Bill: But you didn't. And that's because you're better than that. You're a hero. Brandon: What about all those news cameras watching? Bill: The Mechanics disabled them a long time ago. No footage of you or the Conqueror will be posted. Brandon: Thanks again, Uncle Bill. Bill: Anytime, kiddo. (walks back to RV) Oh and tell your parents I said hello. Brandon, waving: Will do. Bill drives off in the RV. Coco: Nice going, hot shot! Sarah: You saved the Earth. Brandon: Thanks but without you- Coco: Yeah yeah. We get it. Sarah: We overheard you talking to Uncle Bill. Coco: So are we going to get burgers or what? You're paying this time. Brandon: Sure thing... (puts hand out) team. Sarah, putting hand out: Team. Coco, putting hand out: Team. Brandon: It's Hero Time! View zooms out on the Earth. Credits Major Events *The Omnitrix overload caused 5 DNA Samples to escape *The Omnitrix overload scattered Coco's DNA *Chromastone was defeated but was incarnated as Diamondhead by the Omnitrix *Diamondhead makes his re-appearance *The Conquerer was defeated by the Galactic Code of the Galaxy Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Bill *Citizens/Officers/Reporters/Camera Men *Sentient Way Big Aliens Used *Snow Bear (Selected Alien was Humungousaur) *Jetray (x2) *Cannonbolt (x2) *Electrix *Tick (Selected Alien was Humungousaur) *Astro *Echo Echo *Big Chill *Loch Ness *Rocks *Crusher *Humungousaur *Chromastone *Diamondhead (First Re-appearance) Villains *The Conqueror *The Droid *Sentient Crusher *Sentient Batwing *Sentient Goop *Sentient Spidermonkey Trivia *This is the second part of the episode: Conquest of the Conqueror *Coco's new look contains most of the materials that he absorbs such as wood and silver. *Sentient Crusher, Batwing, Goop, Spidermonkey and Way Big seem very voilent which could relate to their species' behavior. *The Conqueror's backstory between the Original Series and Alien Force is revealed Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 3 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:The Conqueror Returns Arc